ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Fatality (comics)
Fatality is a fictional character, a supervillain in the DC Comics universe. Fictional character biography The eldest child of the planet Xanshi's ruling family, the girl who would one day call herself Fatality was sent off-world to be educated by the Warlords of Okaara. Xanshi is destroyed due to a miscalculation by Green Lantern John Stewart (in Cosmic Odyssey); he is unable to stop a bomb colored yellow, the Green Lantern's only weakness at the time. Fatality becomes her world's sole survivor. Learning of Xanshi's fate, and that a Green Lantern was responsible, she leaves Okaara and dedicates herself to becoming the deadliest warrior in all the universe. Remaining ignorant of Stewart's identity, she swears vengeance on all Green Lanterns. When the Green Lantern Corps is rendered powerless, Fatality views the last Green Lantern, Kyle Rayner, as her ultimate prize. Their conflict takes them from Earth to a desolate planetoid, where during combat she discovers Stewart was to blame for Xanshi's destruction. Fatality seemingly perishes in the battle, though no body (save a severed arm) is recovered. Fatality later appears on Earth, having acquired a prosthetic arm and a Qwardian yellow power ring. She again fights Kyle Rayner, who convinces her to remove the yellow ring. The Qwardians had booby trapped the ring, causing it to explosively teleport away after being removed. This destroyed Fatality's (remaining) arm. After being imprisoned on Earth for a while, she was released by the villain Major Force. She has since been seen working as a bounty hunter in the Vega System in the Green Lantern Corps: Recharge mini-series. She later became a member of the Earth-based Secret Society of Super Villains. While in battle she loses an ear to Vandal Savage's daughter, Scandal.Villains United #3 She was seen among the new Injustice League, with a new Sinestro Corps yellow power ring. Later, she was captured by the Zamarons and experimented upon, and became the Star Sapphire of Sector 1313.Green Lantern Corps (vol. 2) #30 (November 2008) Influenced by the violet light of love, she is now set on forgiving her nemesis: John Stewart. She also encourages him to forgive himself as she's absolved herself of her survivor's guilt.Green Lantern (vol. 4) #42 (June 2009) Powers and abilities Fatality has super human strength, speed, reflexes & reactions, and endurance. She has been trained by the fabled Warlords of Okaara and is an expert in all forms of combat and the use of many weapons. She is one of the best warriors in the universe. Fatality has many weapons with which she is an expert. Usually she employs an energy staff. Since losing her arms in a battle with Kyle Rayner, Fatality has acquired bionic arms that provide her with enhanced strength. She has a pair of jet boots that allow her to fly and a starship which she uses to traverse the universe in her attempts to destroy the Green Lantern Corps. When she was a member of the Sinestro Corps, she used a yellow power ring built on Qward. The ring can create objects based on the wielder's thoughts. The power ring is fuelled by fear instead of willpower. Yellow power rings are weak against Blue Lantern rings. When in their presence, Qwardian rings are drained of their energy. Unlike the green power rings were, the yellow ring was never restricted from killing sentient beings. Now serving as a member of the Star Sapphire Corps, she wear a violet power ring, powered by the emotion of love and built on the planet Zamaron. The capabilities of Star Sapphires appear to be comparable to those of Green Lanterns. They allow the wearer to fly, generate a protective aura (which in the case of Star Sapphires creates distinct feathered and organic shapes), and create violet light constructs.Green Lantern (vol.4) #29 (May 2008) The most notable creation of the violet rings are crystals that encase prisoners from other lantern corps on the Zamaron planet. Over time, the rings of the prisoners trapped in stasis within the crystals are infected with violet energy. After spending enough time inside, the prisoner will emerge as a Star Sapphire.Green Lantern (vol. 4) #36 (December 2008) Other unique abilities of the Star Sapphires' rings include the ability to reveal the wearer's greatest love. They're also able to detect when a loving heart is embattled and in need of aid. By connecting the heart of the ring bearer to a true love in danger, the power of the ring can also act as a tether.Blackest Night #0 (April 2009) Star Sapphires have not shown to be particularly vulnerable to the powers of other Corps, however as their powers come from one of the farthest two sides of the spectrum their rings have greater control over their personalities. References Category:DC Comics supervillains Category:DC Comics aliens Category:Extraterrestrial supervillains Category:Fictional amputees Category:1997 comics characters debuts